


Mother's Hug

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Canonical Character Death, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Past Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his Mom died Stiles was a wreck he couldn't eat or sleep, the only person he felt safe around was his boyfriends mother Talia.</p><p> </p><p>Talia and Claudia used to be really good friends the least she could do is hold her son while he sleeps and make sure he eats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles/Talia is a mother son type relationship.

Claudia and Talia were really good friends that's how Stiles met Derek his boyfriend.

 

When Claudia died a few months ago things are bad, Derek's away at summer camp Scott's with his good for nothing Dad traveling.

 

Melissa is working a lot of shifts to get over the loneliness of having Scott away for the summer.

 

Laura is in college in New york.

 

And his father is hitting the one thing that gives an extra hit back the bottle.

 

He isn't eating or sleeping he has lost five pounds in two weeks and he doesn't even have the energy to care.

 

It's Talia that makes his feel safe again.

 

She just barges in one day when his father is in work and he is in his bed just staring at the ceiling.

 

She forces him to eat a lot of things and he didn't even notice how hungry he was until he was throwing it back up a couple of minutes later for over stuffing himself.

 

She sits him on the couch and lays his head on her knees she combs her hand through his hair like his mother used to when he was younger.

 

She hums the song that his mother used to all the time, the tears spring out of Stiles and it's the first time he's cried since her death.

He cries and he cries himself silly for over an hour Talia just let's him saying things like 'it's okay' and 'I'm here' 

 

Once Stiles finally does sleep even though it was only for a couple of hours when he wakes to find her still their.

 

Well somehow he just knows in that moment he can get through this, He has to be strong for his mother.


End file.
